


The Princess

by unforgettableromance



Series: Lost In You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura has a whip for a reason, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Cowboy Lotor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sweet, Texan/British Allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforgettableromance/pseuds/unforgettableromance
Summary: Allura is going home to Texas for a wedding and some quality family time but she doesn't expect to run into an old family friend, the boy she grew up with -- Lotor. He's everything she could or would want in a man but can she let go of ghosts in her past?





	1. Chapter 1

“Girl, you light my fire.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Lance, your lines don’t work on me.”

He chuckled. “I know. I just like saying them to you. And they’re true.”

The first few times he had said them, she laughed. Now, they had become part of the scenery, a part of their meetings and even though it had become her habit to chide him, she did enjoy them because they weren’t facetious. 

It was hard to turn Allura’s head with compliments but Lance’s seemingly trite lines always made her smile because he actually meant every word. It always lifted her mood, even though she knew nothing would come of it. 

“So what’s been going on at the Castle?”

Allura pressed her palms against her coffee cup, hoping to warm her hands. “Not much. It’s been quiet after our end of season party. I think I’m looking forward to the club being closed for a couple weeks.”

“Quiet to you means not busting at the seams, with people waiting in line for rooms and stages for scenes.”

She nodded. “Actually, one of your regulars called me looking for you.”

Lance frowned. “What did you tell him?”

“That I’m not your secretary and to call you. He was rather apologetic but worried because you hadn’t called him back in a week. It worried me too,” she said.

Lance scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” he said and shot her a sheepish grin. “I was incommunicado with school and...things.”

Allura pursed her lips. “Are you sure you’re not too busy to watch The Castle for me?”

“No, no, I’m not busy...and well, I sort of turned down an offer to travel already.”

She sighed. “Lance, you could have called me. I have other people who could have stepped in.”

He waved her protests away. “It was a spur of the moment trip and I’m not too sure of what we even are.” He cocked his head. “Actually, how well do you know Keith Kogane?”

She blinked as shock ran through her body as she recognized his name. “Yes, I know him.”

“Know him?” Lance questioned. “Not ‘know of him?’”

Allura sighed. “Yes, I know him.”

“He told me to tell you ‘hi.’” Lance pressed his lips together. “How do you know him? Gay and het couples don’t usually mix in BDSM.”

She took another deep breath in and let it out slowly. “I knew his first dom.”

Lance scooted forward. “The guy who hurt him?”

“Who, Shiro? No, he wouldn’t have hurt Keith--well, not unless they were in a scene and it would have never been emotional pain…” Allura trailed off. Who had hurt Keith? Shiro wouldn’t have hurt him. That wasn’t exactly true but it was close enough for Lance’s knowledge.

“I think he wants something more serious and I just met him.”

Allura let out a breath. Keith was impulsive and ballsy and everything that went against being a well-behaved slave. “Well, what would you like?”

“I’m not sure I can do that,” Lance said. “I’m too independent and free-spirited.”

Allura winked. “I know of too many slaves that can attest that you don’t like to be tied down.”

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, that’s true. I don’t know. Pro domming isn’t just a lifestyle. I make good money doing this...and I love it.”

“Keith has more than enough money to make it worth your while.”

Lance sighed dramatically and then sipped his coffee. “True. That penthouse is a dream and Keith isn’t exactly lacking in the looks department.”

Allura searched Lance’s face, taking in the dreamy expression as her heart hurt a little. 

“It’s not that much different from a master and slave contract,” she pointed out. “A master and slave would both have needs there that they would agree to meet and some contracts have in there that financial needs are met as well.”

“That’s my Allura, always thinking about the business side of things.”

She shrugged. “I can’t help it. It’s just the way I think.”

“No, I like that about you. You’re always playing the angle, seeing how this can benefit you.”

“It’s more than that. I may be the daughter of an old school Texas oil baron and I may have made my own fortune in business but I still dream that one day a billionaire sub will show up on his white horse and give me something sparkly.”

Lance grinned. “I’m not that high born and I think I would like a billionaire sub, too...maybe on my terms though.”

“Well, there you have it then.” Allura looked at her watch and then dug the key to The Castle out of her purse. She twirled the ring around her finger like a little helicopter. “So…” she said, getting Lance’s attention back to her. “You’ll open the Castle for me if I need you to?”

He nodded. “Just call me.” He took one last sip of his coffee before turning his gaze back to her. His dark blue eyes looked her up and down. “Two weeks vacation.”

“Yes,” she said, smiling widely. 

“It’s well deserved.”

“I know,” she said ruefully. “It’s been a rough year.”

He reached out, covering her hands with his. “I know and I hope you know that you can always come to me with anything.”

She nodded. “I appreciate that.” More than he ever knew. He had been there when she had needed someone the most and she would never forget it. She pulled her hands out of his grasp and covered his again, squeezing gently. 

She said her goodbyes and gave him a hug. His beautiful smile warmed her as she left the coffee shop. She had a plane to catch and she still needed to pick up her suitcases from her apartment. 

As she walked away, she wondered just how much Keith had told him. They had shared one person: Takashi Shirogane and she still couldn’t even think his name without pangs in her heart. 

  
  


_ Christmas Eve. In years past, Allura would be curled up on the couch, snuggled in Shiro’s arms, watching a movie while polishing off a bottle of wine. _

_ Tonight though, she watched the snow fall from the veil of darkness of her office and this holiday evening scene matched her mood a little too perfectly. She knew she was staying late so she wouldn’t have to face her empty apartment.  _

_ It was hard to go home these days and face that empty room. In every year past since she had met him, she had shared that day and her life with Shiro. The wounds were too fresh to go home where in years past she would have been greeted by a bottle of wine and something he had whipped up after getting home from the embassy. _

_ She swallowed down the tears and grabbed her purse. She should have gone home for Christmas but time had gotten away from her and all the flights had been booked for days. She would have to face it eventually, unless she wanted to stay in a hotel.  _

_ Actually, that wasn’t a terrible idea. She should have planned better, inviting friends over but they would probably be with their friends.  _

_ She walked through the aisles of the warehouse, glad to see it was empty of people. She didn’t want anyone to see her with tears gracing her eyelashes but most importantly they should all be home with the people who mattered.  _

_ All her employees should be gone, except for the shipping manager, who was putting on his jacket. As she reached the last row of shelves, someone caught her eye. She glanced down the aisle to see a tall college-aged man, or at least she thought he looked that age.  _

_ He met her gaze and smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. She frowned and peered at him, not recognizing him. She met all her new hires and she never forgot a face but she couldn’t place him.  _

_ She started toward the main desk. “Hello Edward,” she greeted her manager.  _

_ “Boss lady, we’re the last ones out, well, except for Lance.” _

_ She looked behind her, narrowing her eyes as the man she had seen before smiled at her while putting his time card on the desk. He walked toward the door and left before she could ask much more. She turned her attention back to her manager. “Well, Merry Christmas.” She shook his hand and then walked on.  _

_ She walked out the side entrance and tilted her head up. It wasn’t the first time she had seen snow. Growing up in Texas and England, she was well accustomed to it but not to these ridiculously low temps accompanied by wind that ripped through her winter coat like it was paper.  _

_ “Hey, pretty lady.” _

_ She turned to find the employee she had been watching earlier. Snowflakes dusted his dark curls and broad shoulders and his gaze met hers as she eyed him warily. She didn’t answer him, just raised an eyebrow questioningly. _

_ Lance sighed. “I wasn’t trying to pick you up. I just don’t know your name.” _

_ Was he trying to play her? Put her in a position for sexual harassment. How could he not know who she was when he worked for her? “My name is Allura.” _

_ His full lips formed an ‘O’. “Like the owner of Altea Industries?” She nodded. “My apologies for my rudeness. I’m just a temp for the Christmas season and they don’t exactly introduce us to the CEO during orientation.” _

_ She held up her hand, her original question answered. That’s why she hadn’t seen him in the warehouse before. “It’s fine.” _

_ “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just recognized you from inside the office and was wondering if you wanted to share a cab.” _

_ “Oh, um, I guess. They didn’t give you a voucher for staying late?” _

_ He shook his head. “We don’t get those as temps.” _

_ “That’s going to have to change,” she said, frowning.  _

_ “Actually I’m surprised you didn’t have anyone picking you up,” he said, rubbing his hands together.  _

_ “It’s the first Christmas I’ve spent alone,” she said, her voice sounding hollow even to her own ears. Every year at boarding school, she trekked home, looking forward to the Christmas break where she would see her parents.  _

_ Later, she shared every Christmas at college with her roommates, when she had met  _

_ “Same lonely Christmas for me.” Lance scratched the back of his head. “I usually visit my family but this year’s been tight and we just couldn’t manage it.” _

_ She looked down at the sidewalk, willing her voice to not break. “I… lost my partner this year.” _

_ Lance froze. “Oh no. You definitely shouldn’t be alone tonight then.” He looked skyward. “And definitely not at home alone. How about you come out with me?” _

_ “I couldn’t,” she protested. “You’ve been working all day.” _

_ “So have you, I bet. I heard you’re in here practically twenty-four-seven.” _

_ He wasn’t wrong. After Shiro had died, she practically lived here. “You need your rest.” _

_ “I can sleep tomorrow. Come on, there’s a cafe around the corner that sells the best cheesecake and decent Cuban coffee.” _

_ She raised an eyebrow. “I would think I deserve better than ‘decent.’” _

_ “Oh yeah, but I’ve learned here that you can’t have both. It’s like the pizza place around the corner from campus. They have amazing pizza and terrible chicken cutlets. It’s like eating rubber.” _

_ She pointed down the other way. “There’s a great place that sells cafe con leche.” _

_ “I know.” Lance grinned. “And they even have Cuban coffee, the kind that’s sweet like at home. But they’re not open at night and you probably don’t want all that caffeine _

_ Against her better judgement, she nodded.  _

She couldn’t have faced her apartment alone and Lance had saved her that night. Today, as she stood in her living room facing her suitcases and that same empty room, she had healed somewhat, tiny bandages over the cracks in her heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

Allura inserted another bobby pin into her bun and took one more look at her hair, making sure there were no flyaway strands. She had styled her hair to hide the rainbow streaks she was still growing out from last year’s Pride parade. The next time her hairstylist recommended getting clip-in hair instead, she might listen but she loved all the colors in her life.

If she had been here to make waves, she would have worn her hair natural and not bothered to take the time to hide those rainbow streaks. She didn’t hide her hair at work, or in any part of her life in New York, but she was here for a wedding and she had been raised with better manners than that.

Even though her mother was from England, she had been raised a true Southern Belle and she would never embarrass her parents by being anything but a lady. Even in New York, she remained a perfect lady of class and breeding, which she knew only added to her mystery and allure as a domme.

But here in Texas, at the wedding of a long time friend, she had to tow the line for her family and hide who she really was. She didn’t mind in limited circumstances such as these, but it tired her when it was for longer periods of time.

She smoothed the fine silk lines of her yellow dress. She was a perfect southern belle, or at least she was on the outside today. She slid her feet into a pair of wedges and took one last look in the full-length mirror by the door. 

She grabbed her clutch and headed out of her hotel room into one of the long corridors to head for the ceremony area. When she checked in yesterday, she had asked where it was and as she got close, she saw signs directing her outside to a garden area. 

Once she walked out the double doors, she saw clusters of people milling around along the path toward the clearing where a gazebo covered.  _ There is nothing quite like society weddings _ . There was no malice behind the thought but it all seemed like a great deal of pomp and circumstance for a legal document not many people honored these days anyway. 

“Allura!”

She heard her name so she turned to wave at one of her friends and promptly ran into a massive wall. “Oof!” When she had taken her eyes off the walkway seconds before, it hadn’t been there.

As she stumbled back, she realized it wasn’t a wall but a massive amount of thick muscle that was attached to a very gorgeous man. “Oh, pardon me,” she said automatically as she looked up at him as he reached for her shoulders to steady her.

“My fault, miss--Allura. I didn’t know you would be here. And my most humble of apologies.”

Allura peered up into green eyes flecked with hints of yellow and blue in them. Almost every other feature had changed, except he had always been tall and had blond hair past his shoulders.

She found herself unable to speak as she stared up at him. Transported back to a simpler time, Allura took in his visage, memorizing his high cheekbones and full lips curved in an amused smirk.

So different from when they were children, when he was a tall, skinny boy, running around on her father’s ranch in Midland, both getting terribly dirty and muddy. She missed those days when nothing could touch her, when her biggest problem was a scraped knee that her father could kiss better. 

He raised an eyebrow. She thought he might speak but he simply tipped his hat. “Princess.” He walked away, his boots clicking on the stones of the pathway that led to the clearing where she saw rows of chairs. She remained frozen where she stood, unable to take step.

Lotor remembered the nickname he had given her. She took a deep breath as memories assaulted her, taking her back to the time they were in grade school, when he fought with the boys who had pulled her braids and teased her. 

He was more than her knight and savior. He protected her against all odds, one boy her shield against the world. 

She barely heard a friend talking to her but she nodded anyway and followed them as the band started up, signaling that all the attendees should make their way to the tree-covered area. Sighing, she set her sights on finding a seat.

  
  


Allura tried not to be obvious as she searched for Lotor after the ceremony. It might have been easy to see a tall, platinum blond haired man but with all cowboy hats, it was nearly impossible to see one of his most prominent features. 

She finally relaxed at the table she had been seated at next to her parents, though they were gone, off talking to friends. They hadn’t had more than a few minutes to chat. There were too many people demanding their attention.

“Allura!”

She whirled to see the bride. “Julie,” she cried and wrapped her arms around her friend’s shoulders.

“I’m so happy to see you here,” Julie said as they hugged. “It’s been ages.”

“Of course,” Allura said and pulled away. “I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.” She had been here for all the weddings of her friends from primary school and the country club and now, she was the last of them that wasn’t married. 

She had heard the whispers and them talking about her, hiding politely behind their hands, as if she wouldn’t see them if they hid behind corners to talk. Julie had never been one to mince words but she had too many people to see today to stay with Allura for long. 

She didn’t stand at the edge of dance floor alone for long. Her father came to stand beside her and grabbed for her hand. “My loveliest daughter.”

She squinted at him. “Your only daughter and only child.”

“Yes, and that’s why it’s your duty to dance with me,” he said, tugging on her hand, leading her to dance floor. She laughed as he whirled her. 

It was like she was a little girl again. Her father’s strong hands held hers as he led her around the dance floor. She glanced at the people watching her dance with her daddy. “They’re watching us.”

Her father shrugged. “Perhaps they’re jealous. You live in a world full of excitement, where life runs 24/7. Maybe some of them feel like they settled.”

Allura wrinkled her nose. “Mom didn’t feel like she settled, did she?”

“No,” her father protested. “And she didn’t. She was a doctor in England and she got her certification here when she moved here, though it took time to do all that. At least...I don’t think she ever felt that way.” 

She glanced over at her mother sitting at one of the tables. She caught Allura’s gaze and smiled broadly back at her. “Of course not,”Allura assured her father, patting him on the shoulder. 

“May I cut in?”

Her father looked from the tall, blond man to her, as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to hand over his only daughter to the handsome stranger. 

Alfor hesitated and without taking his eye off the newcomer, he said, “Allura, you may not remember this scoundrel,” he said with the tiniest hint of affection in his voice. “It’s been some time since you two have seen each other but this is Zarkon’s son, Lotor.”

She looked up into Lotor’s eyes, as completely captivated as she had been before. She was unusually tall for a woman and finding partners who were taller than her was a rare treat. And Lotor was much taller, towering above her almost half a foot. 

She realized her father was waiting for her to agree to dance with her childhood friend and she dropped into a curtsy before turning to her new dance partner. When she saw her father smiled in approval, she hid her happiness. She couldn’t help but feel a little wary of Lotor and what he wanted now, but he was simply too handsome to turn down.

“So the princess has returned.”

Allura stumbled a little at his nickname for her. He couldn’t know of how she had used it as her alter ego in New York, but she couldn’t help the flash of nerves that ran through her. “Yes, I have.”

He smiled down at her as he led her through the steps across the dance floor. Usually she hated dancing like this. Between the sweaty palms and grabby hands along with her severe dislike of being led anywhere, she wasn’t one to enjoy dancing. But this time was different. 

Though Lotor had a massively thick build, he moved with the ease a professional dancer. He guided her gently while her other hand rested on his broad shoulder. Beneath his custom-tailored tux rested thickly corded muscles and she had to resist pressing into the fabric to feel the strength in them.

He pulled their bodies closer as the music changed into an instrumental version of an older country song, one she remembered from a Christmas trip home during her days at boarding school. Her favorite music from her teenage years had been the latest euro trash bands along with a smattering of country music, this song included. 

“My father told me I should come to dance with you, since our families know each other.”

She pursed her lips. “Do you always do as your father tells you?”

“No,” he said with a chuckle. “For the record, I came to ask you to dance because you’re the most beautiful woman here.”

Her cheeks warmed at his sincere compliment. “You’ll turn a girl’s head with all those compliments.” 

“Hopefully. It was my intention to turn yours, princess.”

She stumbled and flushed at her clumsiness. She looked up at him but he gave no indication he noticed she had missed her steps. He just led her smoothly into a twirl, his hand cupping her waist gently yet firm.

The heat of him soaked through her dress, sending sparks along her body. She bit her lip, glancing away to something,  _ anything _ , trying to quell the hot burn of desire that flared.

His hand tightened on her hip as he pulled her slightly closer. She shouldn’t be feeling this attracted to him. It was just a dance -- just a silly dance -- which was now ending. They came to a stop as the song stopped and the emcee came to the mic.

She looked up at Lotor, into his grayish green eyes, lost in the moment as the waves of desire crashed over her. She leaned a little closer, her eyes fluttering shut as her lips parted, hoping beyond hope that he would kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the smexy! Enjoy. :)

Chapter 3

  
  


When the emcee began to speak, it knocked her back to Earth, back to the fact that she was on a dance floor at a wedding, about to make a fool out of herself by kissing her childhood friend in full view of everyone in attendance. 

She left the dance floor, her heels clicking against the tiles as she blindly walked away from him. In New York, she knew how to handle any man who came up to her. It was more simple to keep everyone at a distance, especially since losing Shiro.

No one noticed she had left Lotor in the middle of the dance floor. She couldn’t even hear if he had called after her with the music blaring. All she wanted was quiet to sort her thoughts out and try not to make much a silly dance. 

She ducked into a bathroom off the main hallway, only to find it full to nearly bursting with women from the party. They called after her as she backed out to the main hallway, wincing as the door shut on them. 

It was incredibly rude but she didn’t really care right now. She turned a corner down another hallway, toward the smaller ballrooms that she hoped were vacant this weekend. 

She just had to get her head together, get her game face on. She only needed that when she wanted to distance herself from her submissives. There was only one man she had ever let see who she truly was, let him in and see all her secrets-- _ No. Not here. _

She wouldn’t think about Shiro here.  _ Not now. _ Only on the darkest of nights did she allow herself to drown in the sorrows of losing her first love.

That had effectively thrown cold water on her desire but she pushed it aside to concentrate on her reflection in the mirror. She looked cool and collected, calm and every inch the lady. No one would know just how close she had been to tears or close to throwing herself at Lotor right there on the dance floor. 

That would have kept tongues wagging for years to come.  _ Remember when Alfor’s daughter panted after that nice cowboy Lotor… _ God, she would have never lived that down. 

_ Knock knock. _

She glanced at the door. It must be the cleaning crew. “There’s someone in here.” Hopefully it was a man and they would come back later. She should have just hightailed it to her room but that was a hike she didn’t want to deal with right now.

The door cracked. “Is it just you?”

She groaned inwardly at the sound of Lotor’s voice. If there was anyone she didn’t want to see right now, it was him. “Yes and you’re not allowed in here. It’s the lady’s toilet in here.”

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“I’m fine.”

He cocked his head at her. “Are you sure about that? You left the dance floor awfully quickly.”

She threw her hands up at him. What was she supposed to say?  _ I’m fine but you’re so damn hot and I was sure my attraction was pretty obvious and I don’t want to complicate my stay here…  _ She could have continued but his concerned expression hadn’t changed. “I swear, I’m fine.”

“You felt hot in my arms.”

She flushed, heat running throughout her limbs, making her fingers tingle. “Of course I did. You were holding me close.” Oh God, she shouldn’t have said that. “What I meant was--”

He narrowed his eyes, stepping closer. “I meant you were sweating.” He pressed his palm against her forehead.

She pursed her lips. “Thank you for your concern but I swear, I’m fine.”

With a nod, he pulled away. “Of course, princess.”

His voice lit a flame deep in her belly, fanning the desire she had been trying to tamp down the whole time the had danced. She needed to stop that now, before it got out of control. “I can’t believe you would still call me that after all this time.”

“Force of habit. My apologies.” He took another step backwards, though he was less than an arm’s length away.

“I’m no princess, Lotor.”

“You’re not.”

Her head reeled. “What?”

“I don’t think you’re a princess, at all.” His voice had turned even deeper, taking on a raspy timber that sent a delicious thrill through her. “I think you’re a flesh and blood woman. Loving you would be like holding a flame, dangerous and hot and stunningly beautiful all at the same time.”

She swallowed hard, trying to resist the pull his words had on her. “I think you’re terribly obsequious with all your flattery.” She kept her voice even to hide her desire yet she couldn’t control her pussy as it pulsed in response to his words nor could she stop the heat her body gave off. 

Actually, she couldn’t tell where her heat ended and his began. They were both part of the flame that he spoke off, winding together. Suddenly he took a step back and cool air swirled between them. “I apologize then. I must have misread your signals,” he said stiffly. 

He turned to leave but she grabbed his sleeve. “No, I only meant...I’m not sure I’m worthy of your poetry.” 

She let go of his sleeve when he stopped, though he didn’t turn back around. Instead he looked over his shoulder at her, sizing her up. “Why would you say that?”

She frowned. “Could any woman, or rather any person, live up to that level of perfection?”

He whirled around, though he didn’t meet her gaze. He stared at some point behind her so intently that she had to resist the urge to turn and look at what he was staring at. “My prose was that compelling?” he drawled.

His words were so measured and calculating that it would have been chilling but they were accompanied with an innocence that charmed her. It was refreshing to be around some who was so honest and not into posturing, who was always looking for an angle. “Yes.”

He took a step closer and brushed his fingers along her jaw. The calluses on his fingertips sent a delicious thrill running through her, all the way to toes. She shuddered, sucking in her breath as she leaned into his caress.

Lotor licked his lips and then met her gaze before his eyes roamed her face. Finally, he leaned in and his lips met hers in a feather-light kiss. She was used to demanding, rough kisses torn from her as men tried their hardest to claim her but each kiss was pure sweetness that flowed into her.

She slid her hands up and around his shoulders, anchoring herself. He took the invitation, wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her closer. His thick corded muscles bunched as he hugged her close, her beaded bodice scratching against his woolen tux. It was the only sound in that bathroom, besides their heated breaths and soft noises in between each kiss.

It happened so slowly that she didn’t realize she was against the bathroom wall until her back hit the cold tiles. She broke the kiss to gasp at the coldness before she looked up into his cool blue-gray eyes that now burned hot with desire. 

She pulled him down to meet her in a kiss again, and when his tongue slid against the seam of her lips, she opened, accepting him and meeting him when he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues slid together and he dragged a moan from her that echoed in the bathroom.

He broke away and chuckled, looking at the door before turning back to her. “Shh,” he said. “Someone could hear us.”

She giggled. “Maybe we should go somewhere else. Some place we won’t be interrupted.”

His gaze softened as his eyelids dropped. “Later,” he said before he abruptly walked away from her. Her confusion built until she saw him reach for the lock on the bathroom door. After he snapped it closed, he took his jacket off and strode back to her. 

When came back to her, he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders to protect her bare skin from the cold tiles pressing. She had no time to thank him for the gesture as he reclaimed her mouth, this time with a deep, bruising kiss. 

He moved his body flush with hers. He was firm, thick muscles everywhere as he pressed her into the wall, his hard bulge pressing against the softness of her belly and she groaned against his lips as her walls clenched, needing to feel him sliding inside her.

He rolled his hips as she pressed back against her, her desire building to near painful levels, filling her loins. She ached as she wriggled her hips, trying to move him between her legs but the slit in her dress stopped them. 

She groaned in pure frustration, needing to feel his hardness sliding against her mound. “Please,” she moaned.

Keeping her pressed against the wall, he slid his hands down to her hips and lifted her dress up only then to get caught on the snaps of her garter belt. She growled at the delay and hiked the fabric up further and he moved swiftly his thigh between her legs, pressing against her.

The light pressure against her sex wasn’t nearly enough and she quickly rolled her hips, grinding herself against him. One hand trailed along her thigh, moving up too slow for liking. Finally, his fingers slid between them, brushing against the edge of her underwear.

“You’re soaked,” he whispered against her mouth. 

She knew it, could feel how wet and hot she was for him. Allura moaned again, unable to put her demands into words again and she pushed her hips forward, his fingertips brushing her aching lips.

He brushed aside the tiny scrap of fabric and slid his fingers along her sopping wet pussy lips until he reached her throbbing clit. His thumb grazed her clit before his fingers slid inside her swollen pussy.

She jerked, hitting the back of head against the tiled wall. She groaned, even though his touch was deviously light. He spread the fluid around her clit before sliding his broad fingers back and forth.

In a flash of blinding heat, she came hard and he swallowed down her cries, muffling them with his full lips, and as she pulsed, he didn’t pull away. Instead, he slid two fingers deep inside her, which sent pleasure shocks all over her body.

The shattering pleasure cascaded inside her as she rode his fingers, all the while as he kissed along her jawline. He growled, placing little kisses against her skin. “Do you want me to fuck you right here?”

“Oh, God, yes. Do you have protection?”

“I do,” he said and then slowly pulled away from her to grab for his pocket. He pulled one out of his wallet and ripped it open. She took the wrapper from him and threw it in the trash. 

The sharp sound of his zipper brought her attention back to him and he looked down into her eyes. This close, she could see his eyes had taken on a yellowish green shade, though they remained heavy lidded. 

He lifted her like she was nothing, her back against the wall again. She hiked her dress again, spreading her legs to accept him but this time the rip of the fabric sounded in the air. 

“You all right?” he murmured. 

She nodded. She was better than all right. She was ready to go. Even though the setting wasn’t exactly perfect, she would take it. She couldn’t wait, not caring about the hard wall against her back and only needing his hard dick inside her. 

He moved back between her thighs, letting his weight hold her up as he held her legs open. His hard cock pressed against her mound, sliding against her clit, the friction almost too much to bear. 

His fingers were back on her clit and then guiding his cock inside her dripping wet pussy. He stole her breath as he pushed inside her inch by inch. He was long and hard, the width of him spreading her wide as she took him deep. 

Finally, his hips met her and he held still for a moment. With one hand, he brushed away the strands of hair that had come loose and fallen in front of her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, thrusting his tongue between her lips as he rocked gently against her.

He rolled his hips, each stroke getting longer. He filled her deep with each stroke, his hard thrusts pushing her higher. It was almost too much after the first orgasm he had pulled from her with his deft fingers, but she rode him as sparks of pleasure exploded throughout her body. 

This felt too damn good. She wanted to hold onto every inch of him and yet he never stopped. With every thrust, he eyed her, watching her reaction. She closed her eyes as her clit throbbed hard with every grind of his hips against it. 

She was so close again, edging the abyss, wanting to feel him come deep inside her. “I’m almost there,” she whispered, her tone harsh. She wanted to slow this down, make it last but it was just too amazing as it threw her to the precipice in a flash. 

“Me too,” he gasped, his thrusts short and shallow. 

She cried his name, unable to hold back any longer. Her walls pulsed around his throbbing shaft as he buried himself deep inside her. She shuddered, lost in the crashing waves.


End file.
